Behind the door
by Newtieboy
Summary: Voilà un nouvel OS :) : "Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il remarqua une feuille sur la porte. Il sourit, pensant d'abord à un jeu de sa femme, elle aimait lui faire des surprises de ce genre. Il s'avança le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à se stopper net devant la porte. Ce mot n'était pas écrit de la main d'Angela. Il commença alors sa lecture du papier... "


Au volant de sa berline Allemand, Patrick Jane, prétendu médium, regagnait son domicile après s'être présenté sur un plateau télé pour débattre de la traque du tueur en série le plus recherché de Californie : John Le Rouge.

Il souffla un grand coup, soulagé que cette émission soit enfin terminée. Il aimait apparaître devant les médias et se faire connaître, mais il trouvait ça terriblement fatiguant.  
Il se disait qu'Angéla ne serait probablement pas contente de le voir rentrer si tard, comme elle lui faisait remarquer depuis quelques temps mais lui considérait que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent vivre aisément.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa carrière de « médium », il avait amassé plusieurs millions de dollars et était désormais propriétaire d'une magnifique villa à Malibu. Sa femme et sa fille ne manquaient de rien. Cependant, malgré cette vie de rêve, Angéla se plaignait. Elle en avait marre de le voir rentrer au milieu de la nuit, se sentant délaissée et seule.

Il lui avait promis que cette émission serait la dernière et qu'il lèverait le pied sur son travail pour se consacrer entièrement à elle et à Charlotte.

Il sourit à cette dernière pensée. Sa fille. Elle était sa plus grande fierté, dotée d'une intelligence hors norme pour son jeune âge, elle avait hérité du physique avantageux de son père : Petite blondinette aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux magnifiquement bleus. Elle était toujours collée à son père, lui demandant sans cesse des câlins et des histoires. Il avait pour coutume de lui répéter les mêmes mots à chaque fois qu'il la couchait : _« Tu es en sécurité, tu es aimée, tu es précieuse »_.C'était leur petit moment intime quotidien, mais ces derniers temps, en raison de son travail, il n'avait plus l'occasion de profiter de ce moment. Ce soir, il avait décidé que ça changerait.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il stoppa le véhicule et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de sa décision. Il entra et remarqua que la porte était ouverte, _« sûrement un oubli d'Angéla »_ pensa t-il. Il entra mais buta dans quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur le petit vélo rose de sa Charlotte. Il souffla et rangea le vélo sur le côté.

Il grimpa l'escalier à grands pas et marcha dans le couloir au fond duquel se trouvait la porte de sa chambre. Plusieurs cadres témoignant de leurs moments en famille étaient accrochés sur les murs.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il remarqua une feuille sur la porte. Il sourit, pensant d'abord à un jeu de sa femme, elle aimait lui faire des surprises de ce genre. Il s'avança le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à se stopper net devant la porte.

Ce mot n'était pas écrit de la main d'Angela.

Il commença alors sa lecture du papier :

_« Cher Monsieur Jane,_

_Je n'aime pas les calomnies dans les médias, surtout venant d'un charlatan mercantile et profiteur._

_Si vous étiez un vrai médium, et non une petite larve crapuleuse, vous n'auriez pas besoin d'ouvrir cette porte pour voir ce que j'ai fait à votre jolie femme et à votre enfant. »_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son cœur s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait difficile. Il sentit la panique grimper en flèche. Il prit une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux vers la poignée de la porte qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître le signe que son monde venait de s'écrouler : **LE** Smiley, ce Smiley sanglant connu pour être la signature de ce même tueur en série qu'il avait dénigré dans l'émission quelques heures plus tôt.

Il resta plusieurs minutes figé devant cette figure souriante qui le narguait, avant d'oser avancer dans la pièce.

Du sang, beaucoup de sang fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il balaya la pièce du regard et baissa les yeux pour tomber sur une silhouette, dos à lui, allongée sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il se pencha au dessus de cette même silhouette, qu'il identifia comme celle de sa « jolie femme », Angela. Il fut pris de violents sanglots. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'il écartait d'une main fébrile une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage de sa femme, devenu si pâle. Il souffla son prénom entre deux sanglots, puis la prit dans ses bras. Le sang de sa femme imprégna sa chemise blanche. Les draps de soies qui recouvraient le lit étaient à présent rouges, imbibés de son sang.

Jane releva soudainement la tête, prenant conscience de quelque chose. Charlotte. Il reposa délicatement le corps de sa femme sur le lit avant de lui déposer un long baiser sur le front. Il se leva et chercha du regard sa fille. Il paniqua. Malgré le mot explicite accroché sur la porte, il avait toujours une petite once d'espoir de la retrouver en vie. Triste illusion.

Il fit le tour du lit lorsqu'il buta sur quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et étouffa un cri. Le corps sans vie, de sa petite fille gisait sur le sol. Il tomba à genoux à côté du corps et prit sa tête entre ses mains tâchées de sang. Il prit le corps de sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Sa petite fille, sa fierté.

Jane : _« Allez, réveille toi »_ pleura t-il en la berçant, totalement désorienté, perdu.  
Il répétait sans cesse la même phrase, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement insensée à la vue des lacérations mortelles infligées à sa femme et sa fille.

Il porta le corps de sa petite Charlotte pour le déposer sur le lit, aux côtés de sa mère. Il pleura, encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Il avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer et maintenant, il avait tout perdu.

Il resta debout plusieurs heures à regarder les corps des deux femmes de sa vie, sans vie. Il releva le visage vers le Smiley qui trônait au dessus du lit. La culpabilité l'assaillit, c'était de sa faute, tout ça était de sa faute.

Jane : _« Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait »_ pleura t-il en prenant conscience de sa culpabilité. _« Pourquoi ! »_ Hurla t-il en regardant le Smiley souriant.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Il était seul et coupable. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour que tout cela se termine. La mort.

Il sortit de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le lit, puis descendit difficilement dans la cuisine. Chaque respiration, chaque pas devenait une torture. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine et prit un long couteau aiguisé. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à mettre à exécution son projet. Il lâcha le couteau qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il s'effondra à son tour, une marre de sang se formait sous son corps.

Quelques heures plus tard, la femme de ménage, entra dans la maison.

_« Monsieur Jane, je suis là »_ dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Elle aimait travailler pour la famille Jane, ils étaient généreux et elle adorait Charlotte. Elle grimpa les escaliers, elle avait pour coutume de toujours commencer par l'étage.

Elle avança dans le couloir. _« Monsieur Jane… ? »_ répéta t-elle en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre sans vraiment prêter attention au mot sur la porte.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et étouffa un cri d'horreur. Elle était bouche bée, pâle et tremblante devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

_« Oh…Oh mon dieu »_ bégaya t-elle, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Elle sortit de la chambre et prit son téléphone dans ses mains. Elle composa le numéro de la police pour avertir qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu au domicile de ses employeurs. Elle entreprit ensuite de composer le nom de son employeur : Jane.

Elle composa le numéro et laissa sonner, elle tremblait. Elle fut attirée par une sonnerie au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit les marches une à une, gardant en mémoire l'horrible bain de sang qu'elle avait découvert en ouvrant la porte de cette chambre. Elle suivit la sonnerie, qui la mena vers la cuisine.

Elle lâcha son téléphone qui explosa sur le sol. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.  
Jane était sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang, les poignets lacérés et sanguinolents.

Elle s'approcha du corps et l'observa attentivement. Elle soupira en voyant que la poitrine de Jane se soulevait encore. Il était encore en vie, mais il agonisait. La jeune femme remarqua bien vite le couteau présent à coté de Jane. Elle supposa donc qu'il avait tenté de se suicider.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela une ambulance, déclarant une tentative de suicide.

_« Monsieur Jane… »_ Dit-elle larmoyante en le secouant mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. _« Monsieur Jane, les secours arrivent, tenez bon »_ dit-elle en le voyant entre ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

Jane : _« Lai…Laissez moi mourir »_ murmura t-il difficilement.

La femme de ménage resta sous le choc de ses paroles. Elle tenta de le garder éveillé en le secouant. Les agents de la police locale arrivèrent bien vite à la villa.

La femme de ménage désigna l'étage comme étant l'endroit du meurtre aux agents de la police locale. Ils acquiescèrent et grimpèrent à l'étage avant de redescendre bien vite pour vider le contenu de leurs estomacs.

_« C'est John Le rouge »_ murmura un des agents à ses collègues.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent peu de temps après et se précipitèrent vers Jane. Ils s'occupèrent de ses blessures et le placèrent sur une civière.

_« C'est une tentative de suicide »_ déclara l'un des ambulanciers aux agents.

_« A en juger au mot accroché sur la porte et à sa tentative, c'est lui qui a découvert les corps »_ dit l'un des agents.

_« Pauvre gars… »_ Souffla l'un des agents.

L'ambulancier acquiesça et emporta la civière sur laquelle reposait Jane.

Jane fut interné à l'hôpital de Sacramento en état de choc. Il fut autorisé à sortir pour assister à l'enterrement de sa femme et de sa fille mais il tenta une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à ses jours quelques jours plus tard et fut donc interné en psychiatrie.

Il fut aidé par Sophie Miller qui le sortit difficilement de sa profonde dépression.

Quelques mois plus tard, il demanda à intégrer l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon, en charge du dossier John Le rouge, pour traquer celui qui avait détruit sa vie.


End file.
